


Come un miraggio

by CannibalDolly



Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Comforting, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sad plot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, soft
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalDolly/pseuds/CannibalDolly
Summary: Dopo aver passato una notte assieme, Ciro si sveglia il mattino dopo a casa di Genny ed i sensi di colpa lo mangiano vivo.L’uomo decide così di andarsene di nascosto e di non tornare per un po’, ma l’improvviso pianto di Pietro proveniente dalla sua culla lo blocca.E solamente quando Ciro prenderà in braccio Pietro che finalmente realizzerà di poter ancora provare delle emozioni forti.
Relationships: Ciro Di Marzio/Gennaro "Genny" Savastano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Come un miraggio

**Author's Note:**

> Lo so cosa state pensando, di solito scrivo fanficts in cui Genny e Ciro sono violenti e scopano come degli animali lol...  
> Ma ultimamente il fandom mi manca un botto e forse la quarantena mi sta un po’ dando alla testa, però volevo davvero scrivere qualcosa di soft e fluff in grado sciogliere qualsiasi persona dalle troppe emozioni.  
> Enjoy ;p

Erano solo le sei di mattina ed una debole luce azzurra già filtrava dalle tende ed illuminava lievemente la camera.

La finestra era anche rimasta aperta durante la notte e adesso nella stanza aleggiava una brezza fredda da far venire la pelle d’oca, specialmente se al momento non si avevano vestiti addosso.

Ciro se ne stava sdraiato con la schiena sul materasso del letto e con gli occhi semichiusi puntati sul soffitto bianco. Rifletteva.

Era già sveglio da almeno un’ora e mezzo, non riusciva mai del tutto a chiudere occhio per davvero quando si trattava di andare a dormire quindi era sempre il primo a svegliarsi la mattina. Sempre il primo a svegliarsi in generale.

Al mattino passava sempre un’ora a pensare, a riflettere se quel giorno nuovo fosse davvero valsa la pena di viverlo, se la sera prima non avesse soltanto fatto una cazzata sbagliata ed imperdonabile oppure no.

Girò il viso di lato ed al suo fianco, a pochi centimetri da lui, c’era Gennaro che ancora dormiva.

Faceva così strano vederlo con il viso tranquillo, privo di preoccupazioni, che dormiva così serenamente…

Ma come cazzo faceva a dormire così tranquillamente sapendo di star tradendo sua moglie, gli amici, e persino suo figlio che dormiva letteralmente nella stanza affianco.

Ciro si sentiva un mostro, guardava l’uomo che aveva davanti come se fosse stato lui il colpevole, come se fosse stato lui il primo a spingerlo a fare tutto questo…

Ma tutto il mondo sapeva che non era vero, che il vero colpevole era proprio Ciro.

Si era troppo immischiato in fatti che non gli riguardavano, forse avrebbe dovuto dire addio a Genny non appena aveva sentito del suo matrimonio…

Ma qualcosa nel petto gli faceva male solo all’idea di doversi allontanare, di non poter più tenere la guardia su di lui.

Passò svariati minuti a guardarlo in silenzio, percorrendo ogni linea del suo viso con gli occhi, dalle fossette ai lati della bocca alla cicatrice sotto l’occhio che lo faceva sempre sentire in colpa per qualcosa che ormai era finita.

Allungò una mano sul punto di sfiorarlo ma subito la ritrasse, nascondendosela sotto il cuscino su cui stava tenendo la testa.

Doveva smettere di guardarlo, solo per un secondo, solo per un istante…

Se avesse passato solo un attimo di più ad osservarlo avrebbe iniziato a delirare, a pensare cose strane…magari persino a sperare in un futuro assieme.

Cazzo no! Non poteva, anzi, non doveva neanche lontanamente pensarci!

Piano piano si alzò a sedere sul bordo del letto, passandosi una mano sul viso.

Gli facevano male le cosce, i fianchi, le spalle, la schiena…per non parlare del collo, gli bruciava da morire.

“Cazzo” pensò mentre si alzava pianissimo, cercando in tutti i modi di fare il meno rumore possibile.

Questo era il motivo per cui odiava a morte essere sempre il primo la mattina ad aprire gli occhi, perché ciò significava che poi sarebbe toccato a lui raccattare le sue cose e ad andarsene senza lasciare traccia. Quasi come una puttana.

Lo faceva sentire sporco, come un amante segreto che di nascosto passava le notti con un uomo che tradiva la sua famiglia…sua moglie.

Ma del resto non era del tutto falso, quello che lui e Genny facevano da anni era sempre stato così, ma nessuno dei due aveva mai trovato le palle per dire di no e finire una volta per tutte quella relazione malata.

Che cos’era la loro? Una relazione? Oppure era soltanto un imprudente voglia di scopare ogni tanto per poi fingere che nulla fosse mai successo il giorno dopo?

Il senso di colpa lo mangiava vivo, più ci pensava e più stava male.

Come aveva fatto a ridursi così? Come aveva fatto a dimenticare la promessa che aveva fatto a Mariarita? Gennaro lo stava facendo impazzire, lo stava portando di nuovo sulla cattiva strada della tentazione e degli sbagli.

Non erano più ragazzini, non potevano più permettersi quelle stronzate.

Adesso Gennaro era qualcuno di importante, aveva terre, agenzie, progetti…e se fosse stato beccato da qualcuno avrebbe perso tutto all’istante.

E lui invece non valeva più niente ormai, pensava sempre. Viveva nell’ombra, nascosto in un motel, campava alle spalle di Enzo e l’unica persona con cui ancora parlava era proprio Gennaro.

Adesso qual era il suo scopo? Fare la troia che di nascosto andava a trovare l’amante mentre la moglie stava a fare affari in Inghilterra?

Non ce la faceva più, stava rovinando una famiglia senza nemmeno accorgersene, e se voleva veramente bene a Gennaro allora doveva andarsene.

Se solo ripensava al fatto che la notte prima avevano scopato nel letto matrimoniale…Ugh, non se lo sarebbe mai potuto perdonare.

Ciro si chinò debolmente e raccolse da terra rutti i vestiti che aveva lasciato sul pavimento la notte prima, poi si avvicinò al cassettone con lo specchio in fondo alla camera da letto.

Guardò il suo riflesso nello specchio e con una mano si tracciò la linea snella del collo, fermando le sue dita non appena notò un grosso segno rosso quasi sopra le clavicole.

Cazzo quanto si notava, quello sì che sarebbe stato difficile da nascondere.

Fece per sbattere con rabbia un pugno contro il cassettone in legno…ma poi si ricordò che non doveva svegliare Genny.

Voleva andarsene di nascosto, senza lasciare traccia, non voleva che nessuno lo vedesse, se si fosse svegliato avrebbe soltanto reso le cose più complicate di quanto già non lo fossero.

Tra l’altro una voglia tremenda di fumare lo assalì mentre camminava lungo il corridoio, diretto verso il bagno.

Non poteva farlo però, non ancora. Non doveva lasciare nemmeno una singola traccia del fatto che avessero passato un’altra notte assieme, se Azzurra lo avesse scoperto lo sarebbe venuto a pigliare persino in quel motel di merda disperso nel nulla e lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi.

Ma lui glielo avrebbe lasciato anche fare del resto.

Entrò in bagno e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

Quando uscì pochi minuti dopo era già vestito, con il colletto del maglione tirato un pochino più su del solito nel tentativo di nascondere gli innumerevoli segni che gli avevano marchiato la pelle come un ferro rovente.

Non ricordava l’ultima volta che aveva provato a muoversi così tanto di soppiatto in vita sua, nemmeno in un agguato o ad una rapina sarebbe mai riuscito a fare così tanto silenzio.

Quando passò nuovamente accanto alla porta della camera si fermò un secondo sull’uscio per posare gli occhi sulla figura di Genny che ancora dormiva in controluce.

Lo vedeva solo di spalle ma bastò ugualmente a farlo sentire lo stesso in colpa.

Si promise che mai più si sarebbe fatto trascinare in un’altra situazione simile, mai più.

Cosa cazzo c’era in quell’uomo che lo faceva impazzire così tanto? Non lo capiva nemmeno lui, per questo cercava di ignorarlo il più possibile.

Sempre con passo felpato arrivò in fondo al corridoio e finalmente entrò nel salone, che secondo lui era grande come il triplo della casa in generale.

Certo che si erano dati da fare con quella casa eh, pensò lui guardandosi attorno alla ricerca delle chiavi per poter finalmente aprire la porta di casa e sparire una volta per tutte.

Quasi entrò in panico all’idea che forse Genny le avesse nascoste, ma poi il suo sgurdò si posò sul tavolo della cucina e in un lampo le aveva già trovate.

Non ci aveva minimamente pensato, e forse aveva fatto una cazzata madornale ad afferrare le chiavi così bruscamente, ma il suono improvviso di un lamento lo fece sobbalzare.

Ciro si bloccò davanti alla porta, indeciso se voltarsi o inserire la chiave nella serratura ed andarsene.

Un altro mugolio risuonò debole alle sue spalle ed a quel punto lui realizzò tutto.

Era Pietro.

Cazzo! Come minchia aveva fatto a non notare il piccolo box al centro della sala dove il bambino era rimasto a dormire la notte prima?!

Eppure adesso lo sentiva, si lamentava e si scuoteva dentro a quel piccolo box e stava proprio sul punto di piangere.

Cazzo! Cazzo! Cazzo!

Ciro chiuse gli occhi e premette la fronte contro la porta chiusa davanti a se con un sospiro di arresa.

Era stato un padre anche lui, una volta, e trovava letteralmente impossibile andarsene ed ignorare la situazione.

Dannazione, pensò, gli mancava così poco per poter finalmente aprire la porta ed andarsene.

Non capì più cosa cazzo gli era preso, sul serio, forse si trattava di una sorta di istinto da genitore o forse semplicemente un rimorso di qualcosa che un tempo aveva e che ora non possedeva più.

Piano piano si avvicinò al box, poggiò una mano sul bordo e guardò dentro, giusto per assicurarsi che il bambino stesse bene.

“Cosa cazzo stai facendo” pensò fermandosi a guardarlo, “vattene! Prendi le chiavi e corri via! Subito!”.

Ma Ciro non ce la faceva…era debole, non riusciva neanche ad ascoltare quello che la testa gli diceva, e si detestava a morte per questo.

Pietro doveva essersi appena svegliato perché aveva i capelli in disordine e gli occhi lucidi mentre lo guardava, continuava a singhiozzare.

Dimenò le piccole braccia in alto, puntandole verso Ciro, stringendo le mani come nel voler afferrare qualcosa che non riusciva a raggiungere.

Ciro riuscì a leggerglielo in faccia il bisogno di farsi tenere in braccio per non piangere, lo capiva, c’era passato pure lui…

Un ricordo scuro di sua figlia lo colpì dritto nel petto come una morsa ed in un attimo Ciro si stava sentendo male.

“Vattene! Vattene!” la sua testa continuava a strillargli ma ormai era tutto inutile, era troppo tardi.

Non ce la faceva, quel rimorso era più forte di lui, troppo forte.

Aveva smesso di vivere ogni sentimento non appena sua figlia era sparita dalla sua vita, si credeva ormai morto dentro e fuori, ma adesso…riguardando quel bambino qualcosa gli bruciava nel petto. Qualcosa che non riusciva nemmeno lui a spiegarsi.

Allungò con insicurezza le braccia nel box, le mani gli tremavano da morire.

Cosa cazzo stava facendo? Perché lo stava facendo? Non aveva senso, ma qualcosa nella sua testa gli diceva che era la cosa giusta.

In meno di un attimo Ciro aveva già il piccolo Pietro tra le mani e senza pensarci due volte se lo strinse al petto, reggendolo da sotto con una mano tenendogli la testa con l’altra.

« Shhhh » bisbigliò Ciro cercando di calmarlo, « Va tutt bene, Pietro ».

Il bambino posò una piccola mano sul suo maglione per reggersi, anche se le sue dita non era neanche in grado di stabilire ancora una presa stabile.

La sua piccola testolina gli premette contro il mento e Ciro sentì gli occhi lacrimargli, adesso si che era troppo tardi per tornare indietro.

Si era scordato sefinitivamente cosa significasse prendersi cura di qualcun altro, proteggerlo quando era in pericolo, tenerlo al sicuro quando aveva paura di qualcosa.

Sentì un nodo farsi stretto nella gola e per poco quasi non riuscì a deglutire.

Frammenti di ricordi offuscati di Mariarita gli affogarono la mente e fu soltanto un miracolo se Ciro in quel momento non era ancora scoppiato a piangere, non sapeva che cosa lo stava trattenendo dal non esplodere in un crollo emotivo.

Il bambino inclinò la testa all’indietro e si sforzò di mettere a fuoco con la vista per capire chi fosse l’uomo che lo stava tenendo in braccio, era ovvio che non si trattasse di Genny.

Ciro lo guardò in faccia e si sentì sprofondare ancora di più in quella morsa che gli stava bucando il petto.

Cazzo, Pietro aveva gli stessi occhi di suo padre…pure la bocca.

La somiglianza era tale che persino Ciro doveva ammetterlo, un Savastano si riconosceva subito dallo sguardo.

« Buongiorno » si sforzò di sorridere lui cercando di non allarmare il bambino per il semplice motivo che i suoi occhi non riuscivano a smettere di lacrimare, l’ultima cosa che voleva fare era proprio agitarlo.

Pietro era come incantato, probabilmente il volto dell’uomo gli era familiare ma non riusciva a ricordare chi fosse di preciso.

Ad un tratto allungò una manina e la poggiò sul viso di Ciro, come nel voler dire che non era allarmato in sua presenza, già svariate volte lo aveva visto assieme a suo padre e questo non gli faceva più paura.

Ciro invece ebbe una reazione quasi contraria, allontanò il viso e guardò altrove.

Si morse la lingua al solo pensiero che ormai era diventato debole, si era affezionato, che doveva accettare il fatto che in quel momento l’unico motivo per cui teneva lo sguardo puntato sul muro piuttosto che sul bambino davanti a lui era perché non voleva che notasse il fatto che stesse veramente piangendo.

Cazzo, quanto si odiava per essersi messo in quella situazione.

Se ne sarebbe dovuto andare e basta, dannazione! Chi cazzo glielo aveva fatto fare di avvicinarsi a quel piccolo box?

Tanto ormai era troppo tardi, troppo tardi per tornare indietro ed abbandonarli, troppo tardi per rimettere le cose apposto come erano sempre state.

Ciro era entrato nella vita di Gennaro per sbaglio e non ne sarebbe mai più riuscito ad uscire.

L’uomo tirò su col naso e poi, una volta calmato, tornò a guardare Pietro.

« E ja vogliamo andare da papà? Eh? » gli chiese dirigendosi piano piano verso il corridoio, « Andiamo da papà ».

Si tenne il bambino stretto al petto finché non arrivò nuovamente sull’uscio della porta della camera da letto.

Incredibile, Genny stava ancora dormendo…non ci credeva nemmeno lui, ma davvero aveva il sonno così pesante?

« Lo vedi a papà, Pietro? » sussurrò Ciro indicando a Pietro l’uomo di spalle che ancora riposava steso sul materasso, « Lui sta lavorando tanto tanto per te, ogni giorno tutto quello che fa lo fa per il tuo futuro ».

Il bambino non capiva una sola parola ma guardò lo stesso Ciro con gli stessi occhi attenti e curiosi di chi non vedeva un volto nuovo da tanto tempo.

« Lui vuole solo il meglio per te, per questo non lo devi mai abbandonare, capito? » gli bisbigliò in modo serio quasi come se Pietro gli avesse potuto rispondere, « Non lo abbandonare mai ».

Il bambino rispose lanciando uno sguardo incuriosito a suo padre che ancora stava sul letto.

Ciro gli accarezzò delicatamente la testa con una mano, « Tuo padre è un uomo fantastico, Pietro » bisbigliò più a sé stesso che al bambino, « L’uomo migliore che abbia mai conosciuto in vita mia…».

Gli aveva detto abbastanza, forse anche troppo.

Meno male che i neonati non erano in grado di ricordare le cose, altrimenti a quell’ora Ciro sarebbe già stato un uomo morto che camminava.

Adesso però non poteva più restare, sul serio, era rimasto anche troppo.

L’orologio da polso segnava già le sette, cazzo se un’ora passava in fretta!

Ciro si avvicinò delicatamente al letto e si sedette sul bordo del materasso, a pochi centimetri dal compagno che riposava.

Poggiò una mano sul braccio di Genny e con una scossa lievissima lo svegliò, aveva sempre il timore di non essere abbastanza delicato la mattina.

Genny schiuse debolmente gli occhi e si passò una mano sul viso, infastidito dalla luce che filtrava dalla finestra e lo colpiva in volto.

« Gennà » bisbigliò Ciro con un mezzo sorriso non appena l’uomo riuscì a mettere meglio a fuoco la vista.

« Cirù » rispose lui strofinandosi una seconda volta gli occhi con la mano, era ancora mezzo confuso ed intorpidito, si alzò a sedere.

« Pietro t stav cercann, vuole sta co’ te » gli fece Ciro passandogli piano il bambino che subito allungò le braccia verso suo padre.

« We amore mij! » sorrise Gennaro prendendo il bambino in braccio e baciandogli la testa, « Vulev sta co’ papà? Eh? ».

Gennaro sembrava una persona completamente diversa quando giocava con Pietro, Ciro lo notava di continuo.

Aveva un sorriso spontaneo e gli occhi gli brillavano in un modo che nemmeno lui si sapeva spiegare, però ricordava bene come ci si sentiva in quei momenti, quando tieni tra le mani una creatura che tu hai messo al mondo e che amerai tutta la vita…

Era vero, il vuoto profondo del rimorso se lo stava mangiando vivo, ma in quel momento, guardando quanto Pietro e Genny fossero felici assieme, Ciro realizzò che ne era valsa la pena di farsi quasi uccidere pur di farli riunire assieme.

Adesso però se ne stava in un angolo, distante.

Sorrideva ma si sentiva fuori posto, sapeva che non doveva darlo a vedere…ma non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi triste e vuoto in quel momento.

Gennaro scherzò un altro po’ con Pietro prima di alzare lo sguardo e notare l’espressione sul volto del compagno, a quel punto realizzò la situazione.

Per un po’ calò il silenzio nella stanza, l’unico suono udibile furono i piccoli suoni che produceva Pietro quando rideva, ma a parte quello nessuno dei due uomini sapeva più cosa dire.

Gennaro guardò per un attimo Pietro tra le sue braccia, poi si rivolse a Ciro.

« Credevo te ne foss annat » commentò senza guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

Ciro guardò in basso e fece un mezzo sorriso pieno di dolore, « Si beh…C’agg provat…».

Gennaro tirò su col naso, indeciso su cosa dire o cosa fare, specialmente quando poi posò gli occhi su di lui, a quel punto perse definitivamente le parole.

La luce chiara del sole filtrava dalla tenda e gli batteva sul viso, tenendogli i tratti del volto più marcati.

Gennaro fece un mezzo sorriso, pensando a come i suoi occhi verdi fossero ancora più chiari alla luce del sole, ne era ipnotizzato.

« Maronn Cirù, cumm si bell a’ mattin » commentò ad un tratto, spezzando improvvisamente quel silenzio imbarazzato, « Simbr nu miragg ».

Ciro si voltò di scatto e lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati ed il viso rosso dall’imbarazzo, incapace di pensare a qualcosa da dire per rispondere.

Per un attimo sembrò quasi immobilizzato finché ad un tratto non scoppiò in una piccola risata imbarazzata « E ja finiscil » sorrise passandosi una mano sul retro del collo.

Il cuore gli stava letteralmente scoppiando nel petto, non era più nemmeno lui in grado di controllarsi.

Tra l’altro si era fatto tardi, e sicuramente Gennaro aveva i suoi impegni e la sua routine con Pietro, poi magari doveva anche telefonare Azzurra come sempre per chiederle come stava andando o cose simili.

Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso…ma avrebbe donato il mondo intero per passare un secondo in più con loro due.

In quel momento si sentiva come se fosse tornato a casa, come se qualcosa di spento nel suo cuore si fosse riacceso, come se qualcuno finalmente nel mondo lo accettasse ancora e non lo volesse più abbandonare come avevano fatto tutti gli altri.

Promise a sé stesso che dopo quella follia con il padre di Azzurra lui sarebbe stato disposto a rifarla milioni di volte purché Gennaro potesse stare tranquillo e crescere suo figlio nel modo migliore possibile.

« Me n’agg i mo » fece Ciro alzandosi ad un tratto dal bordo del letto.

Gennaro lo segui con lo sguardo, e sempre con Pietro in braccio, si alzò velocemente anche lui, « Vié, t’accumpagn ».

I due camminarono di nuovo per il corridoio, questa volta assieme.

Era contraddittorio, pensò Ciro, ma ogni passo che faceva verso la porta gli faceva sempre più male.

Ed ora dove sarebbe andato? Cosa avrebbe fatto? Perché improvvisamente non aveva più tanta voglia di fuggire?

Cercò con tutto sé stesso di convincersi che il fatto che se ne stesse andando fosse giusto, il fatto che li stesse abbandonando era una cosa normale…ma non per lui.

Gennaro aprì la porta con una mano mentre con l’altra reggeva saldamente il bambino, allora Ciro uscì senza dire una parola.

Era già diretto verso il cancello finché ad un tratto si fermò sull’uscio, si voltò di colpo e guardò Gennaro in faccia.

Gennaro fu sul punto di aprire la bocca per dirgli qualcosa ma Ciro fu più veloce di lui e gli lasciò un bacio sulle labbra.

Era inaspettato, Genny doveva ammetterlo, ma per qualche strano motivo lo rese così dannatamente felice che quasi era inspiegabile.

Genny chinò il viso di lato e ricambiò il bacio mentre con la mano libera gli tenne delicatamente il mento.

Chissà quando sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che si sarebbero visti, pensò Gennaro premendo la fronte contro quella del compagno una volta finito il bacio, chissà se sarebbero passati giorni oppure settimane…

Questo dipendeva tutto da come il mondo girava là fuori, purtroppo non erano loro a decidere.

Certo, Gennaro ogni tanto usava scuse per andare a trovare Ciro al motel, ma pure lui ora aveva una famiglia e delle responsabilità a cui pensare.

Una delle sue più grandi reponsabilità la stava tenendo in braccio proprio in quel momento, e li stava guardando con occhi incuriositi.

« Fa attenzione là fuori, Cirù » gli fece Genny staccandosi piano da lui.

Lui rispose con un mezzo sorriso, poi guardò Pietro e gli accarezzò la testa in modo scherzoso, « E tu fa o’ brav, eh? Nun fa arrabbià papà » sorrise.

Quando Ciro si allontanò dal palazzo e raggiunse il cancello si voltò a guardare solo per un’ultima volta quello che si stava lasciando alle spalle.

Genny mosse la manina di Pietro come per farlo salutare da lontano,

« Fai ciao a Ciro! Ciao! ».

Poi così come il padre chiuse la porta di casa Ciro si chiuse il cancello alle spalle, dirigendosi in strada per la sua solita via.

Si ritrovò spesso a riflettere, a pensare a quanto fosse bello avere una famiglia tutta propria…e che se gli fosse capitato un tipo di vita diverso da quello che aveva ricevuto forse a quell’ora anche lui avrebbe potuto stringere Pietro tra le braccia assieme a suo padre.

Forse…un giorno.

**Author's Note:**

> Non lo so perché, ma Genny e Ciro assieme sarebbero due papà fantastici ughhhh *piange come una fontana*


End file.
